Ethan (Animator vs. Animation)
Ethan is the main antagonist of Animation vs. Pokémon, an entry in the Animator vs. Animation series. He is the player character of Pokémon Heart Gold, who is fiercely xenophobic towards anyone outside of his game and fights to prevent any outsiders from entering the game or upstaging him. History The Animator is playing Pokémon Heart Gold on his Nintendo DS Lite, controlling Ethan and choosing Chikorita as his starter Pokémon. When the DS gets low on battery, the Animator plugs it into the computer to charge while he goes to eat lunch. The Second Coming, curious and wanting to try the game for itself, enters the DS though the cable and enters the game. It takes Totodile's Pokéball and brings it to the computer, instantly forming a bond with the Pokémon and playing with it. However, this triggers the game's anti-piracy mode, alerting Ethan and the other characters to an intruder. Ethan, other trainers, and police officers exit the game and confront the Second Coming. The police officer informs the Second Coming that he has stolen from a copyrighted game, and asks that he return the Pokémon. The Second Coming tries, but the Totodile has bonded with it already. The Second Coming tries to run with the Totodile, but Ethan sics his Pokémon on it, steals back the Totodile, and orders it to stay away because it does not belong and never will. He and the other characters return to the game. However, the Second Coming is angered, and decides to become the League Champion to prove itself. Shortly after Ethan and his Pokémon leave, the Second Coming sneaks back in. The Second Coming trails Ethan on his journey, catching its own Pokémon and staying out of Ethan's watchful sight. It even manages to reunite and gain back Totodile, much to Ethan's confusion. The Second Coming continues its Pokémon journey, catching new Pokémon and defeating gym leaders. Totodile also evolves all the way to Feraligatr. After earning all eight badges of Johto, the Second Coming goes to battle the Elite Four, choosing Feraligatr to follow it. However, it runs into Ethan and his Meganium. Ethan is furious at the Second Coming for coming to the game and "stealing" Totodile, and decides to battle it. The Second Coming accepts the challenge to a Pokémon battle, but Ethan clarifies that he does not mean a Pokémon battle, he means an actual fight. Meganium corners Feraligatr, and Ethan tells the Second Coming that he is going to fight it in a place where their rules do not apply. He tackles the Second Coming and pushes it back onto the computer to fight. Once there, Ethan sics a Machamp and Shiny Gyarados on the Second Coming to beat it. However, the Second Coming's Heracross and Ampharos come to help. Ethan sics Golem on the Second Coming in an attempt to crush it, but the Second Coming's Bellossom saves it. Ethan uses a Crobat to poison and carry Bellossom away, severely injuring it. The Second coming rides its Pidgeot to reach Bellossom, but Bellossom has fainted. The Second Coming is enraged and prepares to unleash on Ethan. The two send their Pokémon to fight each other, with the Second Coming's triumphing over Ethan's. Enraged, Ethan pulls out a Master Ball and summons Ho-Oh. Ethan buries the Second Coming in a pile of stone and uses his Pokémon to fight off any of the Second Coming's trying to save it. He then tries to incinerate the Second coming and its Pokémon with Flamethrower. However, Feraligatr escapes Ethan's Meganium and rushes onto the computer to save the Second Coming. It hits Ho-Oh and distracts it, freeing the Second Coming. The Second Coming then has its Feraligatr, Pidgeot, Ampharos, and Magcargo combine all of their elemental attacks into one, blasting Ho-Oh and defeating it. Meganium goes in to attack, but Ethan calls it off. Ethan admits that, while it hurts his ego to say, the Second Coming proved itself. Ethan admits that he was trying to teach the Second Coming a lesson, but the Second Coming taught him that anyone could be a Pokémon Master. He apologizes and wishes the Second Coming luck, acknowledging it as a fellow trainer. The two make up, and Ethan lets the Second coming go first into the game. Before he returns, he turns around to see that the other stick figures were watching the whole fight for entertainment. The Second Coming goes on to beat the Elite Four and become the Pokémon League Champion, with the Animator returning annoyed that the Second Coming won his game. Personality Ethan is arrogant and rude, and thinks very highly of himself and low of others. He put a lot of faith in his training abilities and strategy, and uses his Pokémon with great efficiency. He especially looks down on characters not from his game, as he sees them as outcasts that do not belong. He is so fiercely xenophobic and arrogant that he will take fights outside of his game so he does not have to abide by its rules. However, when bested, he is forced to learn humility and acknowledges that others may be better than himself. Gallery Images Ethan1.png|Ethan in the game. Ethan2.png|Ethan abusing the Second Coming. Ethan3.png|Ethan confronting the Second Coming. Meganium1.png| Ethan4.png|Ethan vs. the Second Coming. Ethan5.png|Ethan pulls out his Master Ball. Meganium2.png|Ethan tries to kill the Second Coming. Ethan6.png|Ethan admits defeat. Meganium3.png Ethan7.png|Ethan's redemption. EthanPokemon.png|Ethan, as he appears in Pokémon Heart Gold. Videos Animation vs. Pokémon (official) Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Self-Aware Category:Fighters Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Redeemed